Veggie Tales Silly Sing along 12
February 20, 2011 Songs # Veggie Tales Theme Song (2010-2013) # Ugly Hairy Plan (From "Sweetpea Beauty A Girl After God's Own Heart") # Action Scene (From "Sweetpea Beauty A Girl After God's Own Heart") # Beautiful For Me (Nichole Nordman) (From "Sweetpea Beauty A Girl After God's Own Heart") # 110 Percent (From "It's a Meaningful Life") # Krunchy Munchy Dream (From "It's a Meaningful Life") # Precious Girl (From "It's a Meaningful Life") # Oh Bumblebee (From "It's a Meaningful Life") # Stuart's Lamet (From "It's a Meaningful Life") # Goodnight Jr. (From "It's a Meaningful Life") # Krunchy Munchy Dream (From "It's a Meaningful Life") # Precious Girl (From "It's a Meaningful Life") # Oh Bumblebee (From "It's a Meaningful Life") # Stuart's Lamet (From "It's a Meaningful Life") # Don't Cry For Me Easter Bunny (From "Twas the Night Before Easter") # Hopperana (From "Twas the Night Before Easter") # Up with Bunnies (From "Twas the Night Before Easter") # Christ The Lord Is Risen Today (From "Twas the Night Before Easter") # When I Think Of Easter (From "Twas the Night Before Easter") # Astonishing Wigs DVD Menu Previews * Princess and the Popstar * 'Twas the Night Before Easter * Happy Together * It's a Meaningful Life * 25 Favorite Action Songs/25 Favorite Toddler Songs * Sweetpea Beauty A Girl After God's Own Heart Opening/Closing Previews Opening Previews * FBI Warning (2005-2011) * 'Twas the Night Before Easter trailer * DVD Menu * Why we do What we do Closing Previews * End Credits * Big idea logo Credits "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Pants" Words and Music by Ian Eskelin and Douglas McKelvey ©2010 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC./Designer Music (ASCAP)/Honest and Popular Songs (SESAC) (admin. by Designer Music)/Counter Mechanical Music (SESAC) (admin. by Simpleville Music, Inc.)/Simply Complex Songs (SESAC) (admin. by Simpleville Music, Inc.) "Ugly Hairy Plan" "Action Scene!" All Words Written by Mark Steele All Music Written by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "Beautiful For Me" Words and Music by Nichole Nordeman (appearing courtesy of Sparrow Records) ©2010 Birdwing Music (ASCAP)/Birdboy Songs (ASCAP) (admin. by EMI CMG Publishing) All rights reserved. Used by permission. (P)2009 Sparrow Records "Cheers to Stewart" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Cheers to Morty (and Reprise)" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "110 Percent (and Reprise)" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Munchy Dream" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Precious Girl" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes Category:VHS ��